buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone vs Bane
Leone vs Bane is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 3 Episode 7: Akame Ga Kill vs DC! It's a showcase of pure brute strength; who wins this slug fest? '' Fight '''GOTHAM CITY- DC Comics ' The Night Raid had been sent to Gotham City as a part of a mission to hopefully recruit an enigma who went by the title of Batman. However, he was keen to see them test their skills against hardened criminals before he made a judgement. The threat of Bane was looming over the city, so Leone felt she would try to prove a point by defeating him in battle. She made her way to where he was last spotted, a warehouse locked up pretty tight. She walked in, and a muscular man in a mask stood waiting for her on the other side of the room. "Ah, how kind of Batman: sending his pawns first like a coward. I shall relish sending your remains to him." Leone wasn't fazed, and kept walking towards Bane. "That's unlikely, but how's about I take you down and you can come with me instead?" FIGHT! The lioness charged at Bane, throwing a drop kick at him. Bane caught the kick, and threw her against a forklift. He then grabbed her by the throat and kneed her several times in the stomach. Leone struggled in Bane's grasp, clawing at his hands before eventually trying to free herself by biting down on his fingers. Bane grunted in pain, releasing Leone who capitalised with several punches and kicks. She grabbed a nearby crate and threw it at Bane. The criminal caught it, but Leone was intelligent and kicked through it to nail Bane in the face. Bane was okay though, and he grabbed a nearby box of his own. He swung it at Leone, who ducked it, she then pounced on Bane, delivering several slashes to his face and chest area. She then plunged an elbow into his chest before picking him up by the arm. Bane allowed her to do so; it meant he had a chance to throw a wicked punch at her face, which caught her right in the chin. Leone spat out blood, and several teeth, but persevered with a flying kick. It caught Bane in the side of the head and then a drop kick was enough to send Bane crashing into a shelf, bringing its contents down on top of him. But this only served to slow Bane down, and he punched the items off him. He got back up and marched towards Leone. "You are hard to kill." he admitted. Leone nodded. "I do have that going for me, yeah." But Bane laughed slightly. "But I will still break you!" the pair clashed with a punch, but Bane had allowed more venom to flow into his body. With added strength he crushed Leone's hand, breaking several fingers. Leone cried out in pain, but Bane wasn't through. He punched Leone into the air, delivering several knees and punches to her head before pulling her down and spiking her head first. Leone stumbled to her feet, propping herself up against a forklift. Bane rushed her again, looking to spear her through the side of the vehicle. Leone hopped over his back, sending him careening into the side of the mechanical item, Leone then punched him in the cheek as hard as possible with her remaining arm. With difficulty, she was able to drop kick him to a knee. She then grabbed a nearby barrel and planted towards Bane's face, but he caught hold of it. With ease, he tore it away from her and threw it at her chest. Leone ended up sandwiched between the barrel and the door she came in from. She opened the door, and stepped through. Bane stepped forward to follow, but Leone had suckered him in! She kicked the door at him, knocking him off his feet and allowing her to try and capitalise. She delivered a sharp elbow into his chest, and then kneed him in the face. Leone could sense she had Bane in trouble, and did a running tackle, bringing him against the side of a forklift. She punched him repeatedly in the head, kicking him and kneeing where possible. She then created enough space to deliver a huge kick to wedge him in the metal. She made her run up and dedicated herself fully to the drop kick. But Bane moved, and grabbed her out of the air with comfort. Leone struggled in Bane's grasp but she was in big, big trouble. "Now, you BREAK!" Bane yelled, his grip tightening on Leone's body. He then pulled her down at a great speed, her back crunching over his knee as Leone's twisted body lay mangled on the floor. KO! "I told you I would break you." Bane said. "Now you die here alone and afraid in the darkness." He made his exit swiftly, leaving Leone whimpering and groaning in the warehouse. Hours later, Akame and Batman came looking for her. "Oh no... Leone!" Akame cried, rushing to her broken friend and cradling her. Batman simply stood there, silent. Conclusion The winner is Bane!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed Battles Category:Strength themed battle Category:Fist fight Category:Human vs Animal Category:Battle of the genders Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Completed Battle